Dark Side reescrita
by Deltora-0
Summary: Sinopse completa na história
1. Sinopse

**Depois dos eventos com a Easter, os guardiões finalmente entraram para ensino médio, com exceção de Yaya que ainda era muito nova então continuou na Seiyo Elementary para supervisionar os novos guardiões, após o casamento de Nikaidou e Yukari, Kairi voltou para a Seiyo. Pensava-se que com o fim de tudo teriam paz, estavam enganados, outra empresa denominada CH se instalou na cidade se passando por uma agência de modelos e estilistas, mas estes querem mais do que só o Embryo, descobriram que o mesmo só aparecerá quando os quatro amuletos se reunirem, que são, respectivamente: Humpty Lock, Dumpty Key, Humpty Seal, Dumpty Charm.**

**Junto a isso, criaram outro grupo de guardiões na Seiyo Middle, em que os mesmos continuam em seus antigos postos, mas eles teriam que encontrar um ás porque Yaya ainda estava no ensino fundamental, mas não é só isso, por alguma razão o número de X-eggs aumentou e a Amu não consegue purifica-los sozinha, Ikuto voltou definitivamente só que junto a uma garota que diz ser sua namorada, o que arrasa Amu, e Utau desapareceu misteriosamente e ninguém sabe onde ela está.**

**Além desses outros fatos, apareceu uma nova aluna na Seiyo que roubou o titulo "Cool and Spicy" da Amu, já que a mesma resolveu mostrar sua verdadeira personalidade agora, esta evita a todo custo que os guardiões a tornem o ás, pouco sabem os guardiões que a mesma tem os dois amuletos remanescentes...**


	2. Nova aluna

**Primeiro capitulo depois de modificado, pelo menos eu acho que está melhor do que comparado com a da antiga dona dessa conta...**

**Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre Shugo Chara.**

Hinamori Amu, ou só Amu estava dormindo pacificamente em sua cama, paz que não duraria muito, pois seu despertador estava às vésperas de tocar para anunciar que ela estava quase atrasada para a aula, de novo. Como o previsto o mesmo tocou e ela se desesperou ao ver as horas...

Amu: De novo não! Eu estou quase atrasada! *se arrumando as pressas*

As quatro shugo charas saíram sonolentas de seus ovos.

Ran: *bocejando* Amu-chan o que houve?

Miki: *sonolenta* Para quê essa gritaria toda?

Amu: *saindo do quarto as pressas* Sem tempo de explicar, vamos logo estamos quase atrasadas!

Depois de sair do quarto, Amu só pega uma torrada e sai correndo de casa para a escola.

Ran: Tsk, Tsk Amu-chan, mesmo no ensino médio ainda tem o habito de dormir até tarde.

Os outra charas riem enquanto Amu tenta manda-las calarem a boca.

Miki: Mas Amu-chan, você tem certeza de que não precisa mais dessa fachada?

Amu: Não se preocupe Miki, nunca tive tanta certeza.

Suu: Nossa Amu-chan finalmente está se aceitando ~desuu.

Sim, depois de tudo que ela passou, Amu resolveu dar um fim a essa fachada "Cool and Spicy", no primeiro dia do ensino médio quando todos esperavam para ver o que ela faria com o uniforme, todos se decepcionaram ao ver ela usando o uniforme do jeito normal, só com o humpty lock no pescoço (os uniformes são do jeito que mostraram no anime, só que o feminino é roxo ao invés de verde).

Dia: *sorrindo* Sua radiância está bem mais forte agora Amu-chan.

Amu: Vamos logo estamos quase chegando.

Quando chegou em sua sala ouviu os sussurros dos colegas de classe, então viu Tadase se aproximar.

Tadase: Bom dia, Amu-chan.

Amu: *levemente corada* B-bom dia, Tadase-kun.

Tadase: Você ouviu que teremos uma aluna nova?

Amu: Sério?

Tadase: Sim.

Depois os murmúrios ficam mais altos.

Garoto 1: Eu ouvi que ela é de Tokyo.

Garota 1: Sério?

Garota 2: Tão legal.

Garoto 2: Eu ouvi que ela é bela.

Saaya: Ho, ho, ho. Ninguém é mais bela do que eu, a popular Yamabuki Saaya.

Seguidoras: Como esperado da Saaya-sama.

Sim, após Amu ter deixado de lado a fachada, Saaya pensa que ganhou a "competição" e é a mais popular novamente, o pior é que ela agora tem um shugo chara que é pior do que ela.

Ino (chara da Saaya): Isso mesmo, ninguém é melhor do que nós, ho, ho.

Ela tinha o mesmo estilo de cabelo da dona, só que eram pretos, olhos amarelos, usava um vestido parecido com a roupa "Nobre" da Hatsune Miku (Project Diva 2nd).

Apareceu uma gota na cabeça de Amu, logo todos ocuparam seus lugares quando o professor entrou, era Nikaidou.

Nikaidou: *arrumando as coisas na mesa* Como você devem saber teremos uma aluna nova, então entre...

Logo entrou uma garota com a pele levemente morena, tinha cabelos cinza escuro, olhos azuis, usava a jaqueta aberta e as mangas estavam dobradas para encurtar nos pulsos, usava a camisa social com a gola alta e aberta até próximo a divisa dos seios, não usava a gravata, a saia tinha uma renda preta costurada na barra de baixo, usava leg warmers pretos que mais pareciam ser um tecido fino com desenho de pétalas de sakura prateadas nas laterais e presas por um cinto na parte dos pés, usava sapatos estilo ghotic Lolita, seus cabelos eram soltos com uma mecha trançada e transpassada na sua cabeça como uma tiara, sua franja era reta mas estava dividida em três pontas, uma na frente do rosto e duas laterais, no lado esquerdo tinha uma presilha em forma de lírio branco como centro em azul, usava uma pequena corrente dourada com uma safira em forma de gota na ponta como brinco na orelha esquerda, e usava óculos, o curioso é que ela tinha dois ovos de shugo chara presos no cinto de corrente que usava na saia (semelhante ao jeito que Amu usava no inicio do manga).

Nikaidou: Bem sala essa é Akemi Cristal, sejam gentis com ela, Akemi-san tem algo para dizer para a turma?

Cristal: *indiferente* Não muito, vou ser direta, não se metam comigo, principalmente os guardiões!

Todos encaram ela maravilhados e depois começam a sussurrar entre si.

Nikaidou: *gota* Bem... sente-se na cadeira a frente da Himamori-san.

Amu: É HINA!

Nikaidou: Certo, certo...

Cristal só vai até o lugar indicado e as aulas começam.

**Eu acho que é só isso, eu mudei algumas coisas na aparência de Cristal, porque na anterior ela mais parecia outra versão de Amaya da outra fic...**


	3. Nova perspectiva

**Não tenho nenhum direito sobre Shugo Chara, a não ser pelas minhas ideias.**

Assim que as aulas terminam os guardiões se reúnem no Imperial Gardem (imaginem uma versão maior e mais luxuosa do Royal Gardem)...

Tadase: O que vocês acham daquela garota?

Amu: Ela me dá medo...

Rima: Pra mim tanto faz... *toma um gole de chá*

Nagihiko: Mas vocês viram que ela tem dois ovos?

Kunkai: Sim, mas pelo que disseram, ela repeliu vocês...

Tadase: Agora temos que decidir que será a ás, antes só tínhamos Yamabuki-san, mas agora temos ela.

Amu: *surtando* Por favor Tadase, não faça a Saaya uma guardiã, você sabe que ela só vai tirar proveito da imagem e nunca vai nos ajudar!

Rima: Amu tem razão...

Kunkai: Agora que notei, cadê os nossos shugo charas?

Tadase: Eles foram investigar mais de perto aquela garota.

Amu: Certo então, agora eu tenho que ir, prometi para a minha mãe que iria fazer as compras para o jantar.

Logo ela se despede e vai para o mercado comprar o que sua mãe pediu, quando estava no caminho de casa pensou em Ikuto, mas logo dispensou esse pensamento. Quando chegou em casa viu um envelope na caixa de correio direcionada para ela, então ela foi para o quarto e foi ver o envelope e ficou chocada com o conteúdo... eram fotos do Ikuto com outra garota, esta era loira e usava um vestido de verão branco, em varias fotos eles estavam juntos de mãos dadas ou se beijando, Amu não aguenta mais e joga tudo no lixo para que suas charas não vejam e então começa a chorar se sentindo traída, mal nota ela que o humpty lock ganha uma rachadura na pétala superior do trevo, e acaba dormindo por conta disso.

No dia seguinte, Amu acordou, mas viu que ainda eram 5 da manhã, então resolveu sair escondida para dar uma volta e foi até o parque próximo a sua casa e ficou em um dos balanços pensando no que viu, não entendia Ikuto, disse que antes de partir faria ela se apaixonar por ele e então fica com outra em outro país...

?: Não acha que é perigoso ficar na rua a essa hora?

Amu levanta a cabeça e vê um garoto da idade de Ikuto, ele tinha longos cabelos negros com mechas brancas e olhos azuis, usava um sobretudo negros que cobria todo o corpo só se viam as botas negras.

Amu: Quem é você?

?: Só me chame de Jun, você?

Amu: Hinamori Amu.

Jun: Certo então, Amu, mas o que você faz aqui fora a esta hora da manhã?

Amu olha para baixo melancólica.

Jun: ... Entendo, você foi traída por alguém que você confiava...

Amu: Como...?

Jun: Pode-se dizer que eu meio que tenho dons para poder ler pessoas.

Amu: ...

Jun: Não sei o que houve, mas não adianta nada você ficar se lamentando, se ele te traiu então supere e não fique sofrendo, não dê a ele o gosto de rir da sua cara e achar que é seu dono por saber que estava sofrendo... mas de qualquer forma eu já estou indo deve ser quase seis horas, recomento você voltar para a sua casa.

Enquanto ele se afasta, Amu decide que se Ikuto arrumou outra então ela vai esquecer dele definitivamente, não nota quando o humpty lock regenera a rachadura, mas os cristais ficam levemente enegrecidos.

Então ela retorna a sua casa, se arruma e vai para a escola, suas charas perguntam o que aconteceu e ficam fazendo piadas sobre isso o que deixa Amu irritada e começa a persegui-las até os portões da escola, então vai até a sua sala e fica observando todos conversarem. Logo Cristal chega e todos começam a falar.

Garota 1: Olhem, é a Cool and Spicy Akemi-san.

Amu: _"Cool and Spicy? Então eles acharam um substituto…"._

Tadase: Amu-chan, bom dia.

Amu: Bom dia, Tadase-kun.

Tadase: Kiseki me disse ontem que em dado momento da "espionagem" ela desapareceu e não a encontraram mais...

Amu ia falar algo, mas suas shugo charas vieram apressadas.

Ran: Amu-chan, um tem um X-egg perto daqui...

Amu: O que?!

Então vai com elas até o local indicado por suas charas e encontram o X-egg.

Amu: Ran! Watashi no kokoro. Unlock!... Charanari: Amulet Heart!

Amu tenta se aproximar, mas o mesmo lança uma rajada de energia roxa contra ela que cai no chão. Então decide usar o Heart Hod Especial que o paralisa, mas quando tenta purificar não consegue...

Amu: "_De novo não..._".

Então o X-egg se livra da paralisia e vai para cima da Amu que recebe o dano e cai e não consegue se levantar, então fecha os olhos esperando pela pancada, então se ouve o som de uma flauta tocando e o X-egg parece que fica em transe.

Amu: Essa é a única chance. Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!

Dessa vez conseguindo purifica-lo, desfazendo o charanari volta para a escola não entendendo o que houve agora há pouco sobre o som de uma flauta. Atrás de uma arvore estava Cristal segurando uma bansuri transversal de cor cinza com duas listras brancas nas laterais, com um laço feito de varias fitas brancas com pedras cinzas nas pontas do lado do orifício onde se coloca a boca.

Cristal: É melhor se cuidar Hinamori Amu, esses X-eggs não são normais e eu não vou poder te salvar sempre, considere hoje como um ato de caridade, não como sinônimo de que eu vou entrar nesse grupo infantil que vocês denominam "guardiões"...

Com isso voltou para a escola.

**Sobre as transformações usem as aparências do manga, que pelo menos mostra os ovos presos a lateral das roupas dela, e no Amulet Heart a cintura da saia é diferente.**

**Sobre ela não conseguir purificar, já fazia alguma tempo que isso acontecia, mas ela não falou nada para os guardiões.**


	4. Novo inimigo?

No dia seguinte os guardiões fizeram uma reunião para dizer quem seria o novo ás, todos os guardiões entram assim que são chamados.

Tadase: Então o nosso ás será... Yamabuki Saaya.

Saaya: Ho, ho, ho. Eu sabia que eu seria uma guardiã.

Ino: Ho,ho. Vamos mostrar a esses inferiores quem somos.

Logo ela sobe ao palco e começa a fazer um discurso se vangloriando... mais tarde daquele dia.

Saaya: *sonhadora* Tadase-sama... meu sonho virou realidade...

Rima: *suspiro* Você só se tornou uma guardiã porque tem um shugo chara... esse era o requisito.

Saaya: *confusa* Requisito...?

Kunkai: Sim, só alunos com shugo chara podem ser guardiões.

Saaya: *chocada* Então...

Todos os charas aparecem e seus donos os apresentam, Saaya fica com inveja de Amu que ela é a joker porque é a única com quatro charas, ou seja ela nunca ia conseguir esse posto.

Depois de explicar as funções e sobre os X-eggs, todos foram para casa.

Quando Saaya estava andado em um parque próximo a sua casa, uma garota loira se aproximou dela.

Saaya: Utau?!

Utau: *cínica* É bom que meus fãns ainda me reconhecem.

Saaya: O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Utau: Simples, só vim te dar os parabéns por se tornar a ás e também meus pêsames.

Saaya: O que?

Utau: Sejamos francas, você tem uma shugo chara, mas consegue fazer o charanari?

Saaya balança a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Utau: Então você já perdeu para Amu, ela fez o primeiro charanari depois que o primeiro ovo nasceu, e também ela tem mais charas que você, fora que ela tem uma posição mais importante que a sua.

Saaya: *sarcástica* Pensa que eu invejo a Hinamori Amu? Que perda de tempo, eu sou melhor que ela, ho,ho,ho.

Utau: E então os guardiões?

Saaya: *com raiva* O que quer dizer com isso?

Utau: Você e eu sabemos que eles só te escolheram porque não havia mais ninguém com charas naquela escola, você só está ocupando espaço, quando outro aparecer ele vão te chutar na primeira oportunidade...

Saaya: *irada* Eles não podem...

Utau: *sorrindo satisfeita* Claro que podem, principalmente com Amu no meio deles, ela obviamente não gosta de você e quer você fora do grupo.

Saaya cai de joelhos no chão com o olhar vazio e Utau segura uma pulseira com pingentes de borboletas roxas e entrega a ela.

Utau: Sua atual personalidade é boa, mas que tal distorce-la um pouco?

Então o ovo de Ino se fecha, mas ninguém se importa com os gritos dela, logo o ovo fica sem cor e ganha um símbolo semelhante a uma espiral com os contornos distorcidos, então Utau sai e Saaya se levanta e a pulseira brilhando em seu pulso.

Saaya: Então é assim? Eu só estou ocupando espaço? Vocês não sabem com quem estão se metendo, eu sou Yamabuki Saaya!

No dia seguinte, todos se reuniram mas Saaya não apareceu, mas não tiveram tempo de pensar, porque seus charas disseram que haviam vários X-eggs próximos, quando todos chegaram ficaram chocados ao ver Saaya no meio deles.

Tadase: Yamabuki-san, o que está fazendo?

Saaya: Não é simples? Estou me livrando dos ovos do coração de todos, assim você não vão se livrar de mim.

Todos se transformam e logo encurralam os X-eggs, mas Amu não consegue purifica-los, para o choque dos guardiões, logo os X-eggs atacam novamente, mas Saaya os mandam atacar a Amu, quando todos tentaram impedir ficaram presos pelos X-eggs, logo Amu estava na mesma situação que a da luta anterior, mas outra vez se ouviram o som da flauta.

Só que dessa vez viram Cristal tocando o bansuri, logo os X-eggs entraram em transe com a musica, Saaya ficou irritada e fez o ovo dela lançar um raio contra ela, que saltou para o galho de uma arvore sem sequer parar de tocar.

Saaya: Pare de zoar com a minha cara!

Cristal salta da arvore e para próximo a Saaya e então para de tocar.

Cristal: *fria* Você é fraca, mimada e pensa que pode ter tudo, por isso não merece um shugo chara.

Saaya: O que...?

Antes que alguém reagisse, em um movimento rápido com o bansuri, Cristal quebra o ovo da Saaya sem piedade, fazendo a pulseira desaparecer, fazendo com que Amu conseguisse purificar os X-eggs, mas todos se dirigem até Cristal.

Tadase: Por que fez isso?

Amu: Mesmo não gostando dela, eu não queria que fosse assim!

Cristal: *indiferente* Tolos...

Rima: O que você disse?

Cristal: *indiferente* Por isso vocês são fracos...

Nagihiko: Qual o seu ponto?

Cristal: *ignorando* Ela perdeu o direito a ter um shugo chara quando o converteu em um distorced egg.

Ran: *se aproximando* Distorced egg? [amu estava como Amulet Spade]

Cristal: *pegando Ran* Todos tem um ovo de coração, entretanto existe outro tipo de corrupção além dos X-eggs, os Distorced eggs, estes são a distorção dos seus sonhos em algo mais maníaco, este não podem ser purificados porque ainda são os sonhos originais das pessoas, não podem ser transformados em X-eggs porque são mais fortes, o único jeito é quebra-los, já que a pessoa perdeu o direito a ter um shugo chara. Distorcer seus sonhos é o mesmo que vender sua própria alma, entendeste agora pequenina?

Ran só acenou que sim e saiu da palma de Cristal.

Suu: Você também tem shugo charas ~desuu?

Cristal só acenou que sim e dois charas apareceram, uma tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, usava um quimono branco, com as mangas graduando para o azul até o final da mesma, tinha um clipe em forma de uma flor de sakura azul prendendo uma parte da franja, segurava uma miniatura de um bansuri; o outro tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos azul gelo, usava uma camisa sem manga e de gola alta, calças compridas e botas de fivelas, usava uma capa por cima das roupas presa por uma presilha em forma de uma cruz roxa em estilo gótico, toda a sua vestimenta era preta e se viam duas katanas presas na cintura dele, mas também notaram que o chara era masculino.

Cristal: *aponta para a chara em azul* Essa é Amaya e *aponta para o chara em preto* esse é Platinum.

Suu: Prazer em conhecer vocês ~desuu.

Cristal: Se era só isso então já vou indo, mas antes tenho que avisar, agora tudo vai ser difícil, vocês não podem mais ter pena dos ovos que foram distorcidos, pois estes não tem salvação, se querem sobreviver sigam o que eu disse.

A mesma deixa o local e todos a observam pensativos sobre o que ela disse.

Nagihiko: O que vamos fazer agora?

Tadase: Eu não sei, mas tem algo mais importante a ser resolvido.

No dia seguinte Saaya estava fora dos guardiões.


End file.
